Shiro Kitsune no Sabishii Himitsu
by BakaHebi-kun
Summary: A clan that descended from the Fox God. Shiro's life have not been an easy one... Doing an alternate chapters coz it sucks the first time T T
1. The Birth and the Rescue

**Author: CalciumFluoride a.k.a BakaHebi-kun**

**Pairings: Eventual KakaIru, NekoSasu, KakaTsune and again… KakaIru**

**Warnings: Errh… violence? Language, fluff, YAOI, LEMONS coming up…**

**Chapters: 1 out of many**

**Disclaimer: Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and the other NARUTO characters belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, not me. Aoi Neko-chan belongs to Cecil, Midori Tanuki-chan belongs to Cindy and Shiro Kitsune-chan belongs to me… Kuro Kitsune also belongs to me.**

**Characters involved:**

**Hatake Kakashi, Shiro Kitsune, Uchiha Sasuke, Aoi Neko, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Midori Tanuki and Kuro Kitsune.**

**Oh well… should I say something more than this?? I feel really depressed… kind of… even though I did not regret what I did.**

_**-- For H.K, Neko and Naruto**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Shiro Kitsune no Sabishii Himitsu ch.1 – The Birth and the Rescue**

Jumping from tree to tree like a squirrel, he slowly loses his energy, but he refuses and chose not to. If he stop right then, the enemy will get them for sure. This baby he was holding was the target after all and he have to protect it since its parents are now dead… assassinated by the rouge ninja he was fighting back a while ago.

Besides, the Hokage was indeed counting on him for he was the YOUNGEST and the most RELIABLE (for now) as an ANBU member. 'Dangit… why must I be the youngest?' he thought regretfully for joining the ANBU. He continued to jump stealthily, yet increasing his speed using his last bit of power.

The rouge ninjas soon caught up with him, throwing kunais from various direction. Above. Below. Sideways. Being a famous -or rather, infamous- was not fun, he have to avoid being killed by various ninjas from uncertain villages. He nearly had been beaten once if there was no one beside him that time. With one quick move, he dodged all the kunais in the same time, still protecting the baby.

'Shit, I have to think of something to avoid this quickly. I don't want to fail the mission nor hurt the baby' the ANBU thought as he jumped quickly from tree to tree. 3 minutes passed and he was already in the front of the Konoha Hidden Village gates. He ran in quickly before the other rouge ninjas can follow him.

Not long –about 5 seconds or so- he could hear the rouge ninjas being attacked by the ANBU who were guarding the gates. He stopped with one slick movement he sent onto the ground, looking back at the gates, making sure no one followed him. He could feel his own heavy pants from running, he no longer have the energy to walk and fell onto his knees, still holding the baby.

"Kakashi!" one called. It was Asuma, Kakashi supposed, judging from the heavy voice. "Kakashi! Shikari shi tte! I'll get help quickly!" another said, it was either Anko or Kurenai because the voice came out from a girl, a kunoichi to be precise.

"Kakashi! Get yourself together, man!" Asuma called again, trying to gather Kakashi's consciousness. But it was no use, Kakashi's vision slowly faded into darkness. He was indeed, Hatake Kakashi, an infamous ninja who always almost be the target of each village because he have the ability from a Sharingan, Obito's Sharingan, of copying over a thousand techniques. Yet, he had finished another mission as an ANBU, risking his life. He fell forward onto Asuma's right arm, holding him back.

Asuma groaned. "Dude, at least next time, try not to faint, will ya?" he asked the collapsed Kakashi. Another ANBU wearing a bird mask then arrived, taking Kakashi from his back and carried him on one shoulder. Asuma took the baby in hand.

"Asuma-dono…" the ANBU called, requesting what to do next. Asuma looked to his side.

"Take him to the hospital, whether he liked it or not… this baby here also needed to be taken care of…" Asuma commanded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? Quite short for this time, isn't it? ; even though the explanation itself is like BOOM (I mean… many…).**

**I promise, there will be a lot more of this XD XD XD XD XD Ja!**

**BakaHebi-kun's out! XD XD XD**


	2. Fox Adoption

**Author: CalciumFluoride a.k.a BakaHebi-kun**

**Pairings: Eventual KakaIru, NekoSasu, KakaTsune and again… KakaIru**

**Warnings: Errh… violence? Language, fluff, YAOI, LEMONS coming up…**

**Chapters: 2 out of many… --'**

**Disclaimer: Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and the other NARUTO characters belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, not me. Aoi Neko-chan belongs to Cecil, Midori Tanuki-chan belongs to Cindy and Shiro Kitsune-chan belongs to me… Kuro Kitsune also belongs to me.**

**Characters involved:**

**Hatake Kakashi, Shiro Kitsune, Uchiha Sasuke, Aoi Neko, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Midori Tanuki and Kuro Kitsune.**

_**-- For H.K, Neko and Naruto**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Shiro Kitsune no Sabishii Himitsu ch.2 – Fox Adoption**

"_Asuma-dono…" the ANBU called, requesting what to do next. Asuma looked to his side._

_"Take him to the hospital, whether he liked it or not… this baby here also needed to be taken care of…" Asuma commanded._

--

_A week later…_

Breathed the scent of the hospital, Kakashi regained his consciousness before opening his eyes. Surprisingly enough, he found the Sandaime sitting beside his bed, waiting while holding the baby he had rescued. The scarecrow called while lying still on the bed.

"Sandaime-sama" he croaked; voice still hoarse and rough. He had not spoken for the whole week. The Sandaime looked up, facing Kakashi. His expression didn't change much because he had expected that the ANBU will be awake by then.

"You're awake, huh?" the Sandaime said sharply. Kakashi tried to sat up, but taken aback once again by the pain around his stomach.

"You have 2 broken ribs, don't push yourself" said the old man. Kakashi gave out a mental groan and rolled his eyes. Why do his ribs have to be broken almost all the time when he has missions?

"It's been a week since Asuma carried you and the baby here…" The thought hit him. What happened to the baby?

"Sandaime…" Kakashi called.

"Errh?"

"Is it okay?" he asked. The Hokage blinked, and then chuckled whilke standing up to the ground.

"It's not funny, Hokage-sama…"

"Hrrmph… IT has a name, Kakashi…"

"Euh… what I—I mean who is…"

"It's a she…" Hokage convinced.

"Ah… right" Kakashi said reluctantly.

"Kakashi, Kakashi… why thee who had taken the baby from the enemy doesn't even know the gender?" the Sandaime teased.

"Well, excuse me… and please don't use 'thee' it's old these days" Kakashi said casually. "What's her name?" he asked, resuming the topic they have been talking about.

"She doesn't have any real name…" the Sandaime said. Kakashi twitched.

"YOU SAID SHE HAS A NAME!" Kakashi comp—err… shouted, realizing what he had done, he hold his stomach 'shit' he thought.

"But not any specific ones…" Kakashi rolled his eyes again. The Hokage chuckled again.

"You see…" the Sarutobi clan said, sitting down again. "She came from nowhere from the ninja villages yet have a really great skill in prediction. She's like half-demon or something if you look at it closely…" Sandaime handed Kakashi the baby almost carelessly, causing Kakashi to wince. The Hokage helped him got up, making sure he can see this infant Hokage was explaining and he had rescued.

"Look at her closely" Kakashi ignored the sentence until he found something from the child's hair bumping and colored white. No, it was not a bump… it was an ear…. The scarecrow froze.

"Hokage-sama? Why does it have ears on its hair not on its sides?" Kakashi asked. The Sandaime gave out a sigh. Oh boy….

"Listen closely because this is getting complicated" the Hokage said, started explaining…

"This child came from no tribes, no hidden village and nowhere in the world. She came from legendary clan which belongs to the fox god, Inari, the most vicious god ever known along the islands of Japan, The Kitsune clan, to be precise" Kakashi listened while the Hokage continued.

"And then? Why this clan was being hunted down, if I may ask? The last mission I have was to save their last baby, was it?" Kakashi asked.

"Precisely, Kakashi. This Kitsune clan was known as a wild clan which killed most of the neighboring citizens and has a really god ability to make themselves invisible"

"You mean, like being silent or using the camouflage jutsu?"

"Not just that, they can also be another person if they wanted to. Unusual… even for ninjas. They can do perfect Henge and a perfect Bunshin jutsus which make them hard to track. On the other hand, the Kitsune clan is really good in arts, politics and literatures. If only they were not vicious, they'd be known as the best artists ever even though they do not have a village to stay in" the Hokage concluded.

"And why were they hunted down?"

"Because if they don't, the world will suffer because if their ferocity. Besides, this clan was not well-known, so most of them decided to commit suicide instead. Some of them even died because they were over-protective to their lovers if they have one"

Kakashi was speechless, he was out of words. He can't think of anything to say. It was touching yet vengeful and violent. This clan needs protection. He looked at the infant in his arms. A thought hit him after hearing the story the Sandaime told him, a thought of care and compassion. A thought of love and giving. He made his decision.

"Sandaime-sama…" Kakashi called.

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"I have one more request to be fulfilled before you're leaving…"

"Oshieru kudasai" the Hokage replied.

"This might be crazy, but I have thought of it…" the Hokage silenced.

"I want to take care of her…" Kakashi said with finality in his voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yawns well? I don't think it made sense that way. I was planning that the clan is indeed ferocious, but I can't think of anything else except killing and stuff TTTT' I suck… DX DX**

**Anyways… what do you think? Is it good or bad? I really need to work on grammar, I know… so don't scold me.**

_**Next chap……**_

_**"Kaa-sensei?" Kitsune called, making Kakashi looked down at his new adopted 6 years old fox. He kneeled down and hugged her.**_

_**"It's okay… I promise I will protect you from them, Kit-chan…" Kakashi said soothingly, trying his best to cheer the little fox.**_

**What exactly happened to Shiro Kitsune?? **_**Chapter 3: The Name Curse!!**_

**>>BakaHebi-kun's out!! XD XD**


	3. Umino

**Author: CalciumFluoride a.k.a BakaHebi-kun**

**Pairings: Eventual KakaIru, NekoSasu, KakaTsune and again… KakaIru**

**Warnings: Errh… violence? Language, fluff, YAOI, LEMONS coming up…**

**Chapters: 3 out of many… --'**

**Disclaimer: Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and the other NARUTO characters belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, not me. Aoi Neko-chan belongs to Cecil, Midori Tanuki-chan belongs to Cindy and Shiro Kitsune-chan belongs to me and Murasaki Kame belongs to Yudhi**

**Characters involved:**

**Hatake Kakashi, Shiro Kitsune, Uchiha Sasuke, Aoi Neko, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Midori Tanuki, Murasaki Kame.**

**This… I should say… might take a bit longer than the other 2 chapters….**

_**-- For H.K, Neko and Naruto**_

**Shiro Kitsune no Sabishii Himitsu alternate ch. 3 - Umino**

"Kakashi…" the young 2 years infant called from behind. He looked up from his desk, eyeing the little one. Kakashi did nothing but smiled and then patted the young one's head.

"ngg…" she closed her eyes at the contact between her 'father' and her head. Her ears went down.

"Just five more minutes, ne? Kitsune-chan?" Kakashi asked. Shiro pouted and pulled one of Kakashi's arms. Kakashi tried to pull it off, but Shiro resisted to be pushed aside and held Kakashi's arm tighter. The jounin mentally groaned.

"Come on, Kitsune-chan?" he patted her head once more. "I need to work on these…" he showed the paper to Shiro. Shiro took the paper off Kakashi's hand in less than a second and she ran away from him.

"H-hey!" Kakashi panicked. "Shiro, don't you dare took the paper, give it back to me now!" he ordered, nearly shouted in fact. Shiro stopped and turned around, her face looked gloomy.

"Kitsune… chan?" Kakashi was confused. Shiro didn't do anything but stand and hold up the paper to Kakashi. The man sighed in relief, knowing that his adoption child didn't do anything to the paper. As he neared the little infant, he grabbed the paper slowly from her.

"Now, now, Kitsune-chan… I know you want me to be beside you when you sleep, but I still have a lot of work to do…" Kakashi explained patiently.

"Can you go with me? I don't want to be alone…" she answered honestly. Kakashi gave out another sigh.

"Ok… I'll be with you until you sleep well, ok?" he promised and Kitsune held him close with her little arms. Kakashi then picked Kitsune up and bring her to the bedroom.

_Kakashi POV…_

"Iruka-sensei…"

"Huh?"

"I need your help…" I said that damned straightforwardly. After all happened last night, I couldn't afford seeing Shiro begging me to be with her again. I have work to hand in and I have to do it on time otherwise I'd be BBQed by the Hokage.

"For what, Kakashi-san?" Iruka answered. That voice of his somehow rejuvenates me from the stress I received as an ANBU. Well, he's my best friend after all.

"You know… I adopted a baby?"

"Yeah, I heard that from the Sandaime-sama. Can I go to your house to see her sometime?" he answered and countered back with another question.

"Actually…" the jounin stopped "you'll be getting a chance to take care of her if you don't mind…" I asked him truthfully. He gave me a gawk.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm serious. I-it's just the thing that I'm currently too busy with my work… the tasks are rising from the past 2 years… so… can you?"

"Well… I've never taken care of an infant before, but I think that'll be fun and I don't mind either to take care of her fully!" he answered like answering a new challenge.

"Phew… thank you, Iruka-sensei!" I smiled in relief. Shiro-chan finally got someone beside her when I'm all out.

"Shiro, meet Iruka-sensei…" Kakashi introduced Iruka to her that night. Shiro doesn't look very happy.

"Hey, little one…" Iruka called, but Shiro hid behind Kakashi, showing that she doesn't like him. Both Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other

"Shiro, he's not going to bite you…" the jounin tried to calm her adoption daughter.

"But Shiro wants to be with Kakashi!" she answered. Iruka sweat dropped.

"Now, now… You have to understand that I am currently busy, Shiro-chan… I was scolded by the Hokage today because I overslept when I brought you to your room, remember?" Shiro didn't answer.

"Shiro-kun… I'll be taking care of you, ok? Kakashi-sensei needs to finish his work so that he can be with you later. If he didn't finish his work, then the Hokage-sama will put him in the dungeon. Then, if Kakashi-sensei is in the dungeon, then who will be with you?" Iruka tried to persuade the little one. Shiro silenced, but her expression changed into a concerned one.

"So if Kakashi-sensei didn't finish his work, then he'll go bye-bye?" Shiro asked.

"He'll be in the dungeon, Shiro… he'd be unable to meet you for several months by then. Rather then he go to the dungeon, you'd prefer to meet him every week, right?" Iruka replied. Shiro then walked up to Iruka slowly. Iruka kneeled to meet the girl's face.

"Let's go to my house, ne?" Iruka asked and Shiro nodded. Iruka brought her up and put her on his broad shoulder. Shiro cling onto Iruka's brown hair. The jounin chuckled.

"She's so light, Kakashi-san!" Iruka suddenly said without any exact course.

"Well, she's still small" Kakashi replied. "Take care of her well…"

"Kaa-sensei?" the little one called. Kakashi looked up to Iruka's head, meeting the girl's eye. "When will you be back?" she asked, followed with a smile from Kakashi.

"I'll be back to you when there is free time, Kitsune-chan…" the jounin answered calmly. "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you, too, Kakashi…" Shiro replied with her innocent and timid voice.

"Let's go now, Shiro-chan?" Iruka intercepted.

"Ngg…" Shiro hummed and then they got out of the house. Shiro looked back for the last time before she goes to the Umino's house. She saw Kakashi, leaning on the door frame, smiling behind that wretched mask while waving slowly to her. Shiro cried silently and waved a little hand back at the jounin.

_Their meeting together will be the time they look forward to._

6 years later

"Yah!" a swing went through, he dodged. But the resonation started to begin.

"Akh! No!" the blonde closed his ears up. This taijutsu training weren't the best if you were assigned to fight a girl with a giant Tuning Fork in the height of 160 cm. All the kids gasped with suspense.

The Tuning Fork hit the ground and the ground where the boy had jumped back on; all of them broke into small little pieces, making almost a straight cut with the width of 1 meter onto the soil. The boy sat at the end of the line, face mortified and he peed his pants off while the other kids in the class began to scatter back into their next class.

"Ah! Sorry!" Shiro said, realizing what she had done.

"W… what are you?" he asked alertly. The girl's way too frightening for him.

"I… I…" Shiro was about to answer, but the boy ran away, screaming for his mom out of the academy. Shiro looked down feeling guilty.

"It's okay, Shiro-chan…" the mentor went up to her and patted her shoulder. Yes, Shiro has been in the academy for the past six years. Not because Iruka asked her to, but because she wanted to be a ninja. Yet, she did that with no particular reason after seeing Iruka teaches in the academy classroom.

"It was a fair fight, in fact. But you got to be careful and learn the ability of the weapon of yours…" he finishes.

"Demo, ne… Murasaki-sensei… I did well, didn't I?" she asked, afraid of making a mistake of scaring the boy out

"You did well, Shiro… you did well…" Murasaki Kame patted Shiro's head and Shiro smiled at him.

"There are two other students who have the same ability as you do, in fact" Murasaki began again. Shiro looked up at him confusedly.

"There are other two?" the girl asked again as her Tuning Fork poofed into smoke and disappeared.

"Yes, there are other two girls that are facing the same fate as you do, Shiro" Murasaki walked away from her and Shiro followed automatically like a robot has been ordered before.

"I could tell you want to see them…" the sensei finishes. Shiro stopped; Murasaki sensed the sudden silence and then looked back at her. Shiro slowly nodded, saying yes with body language. Murasaki smiled and waited for Shiro to catch up.

**Yosh, the remake of chapter 3!! I swear the last chapters were more messed up than this! And I tell you that I did more improvements beginning in this chapter. Sorry if I dominated the fanfic with OC's TTTT' I'll update later, ok? Ok? Ok?**

**Comment and Critics plz :3 it's recommended. Flaming will not be taken seriously.**

** BakaHebi-kun's Out! XDDD**


End file.
